The present invention relates to a facsimile communication device and, in particular to an information exchange device for a personal computer (hereinafter referred to as PC) facsimile.
In a general configuration for a facsimile shown in FIG. 1, a document to be transmitted is read into a scanner 41 and compressed coded in a central processing unit (CPU) and driver circuit 43 and, after being modulated through a modem of the facsimile (fax modem) 44, the data are transmitted to another party's facsimile through a line interface 45. In case of a document received, a signal coming in through a fax modem 44 is modulated and changed into a digital signal. Then, the digital signal is decoded in the central processing unit and drive circuit 43 and printed through a printer 42.
Facsimile type communication through public telephone networks can be achieved not only between two facsimile machines, describe above, but also between a PC facsimile and a facsimile. In data communication between a conventional PC facsimile and another facsimile, data is sent to the central processing unit of a facsimile from the PC via a PC interface. The central processing unit of the facsimile receives data continuously, so the CPU of the PC is unable to perform other functions. Effectively, the PC is controlled by the PC interface. Similarly, when the central processing unit of a facsimile sends data to the PC, the PC is unable to perform other functions but must wait for specified commands from the PC interface.
As is evident from the above discussion, when either the central processing unit of the facsimile or the PC sends data to another party, the user of the PC is unable to otherwise use the PC since the PC must be entirely dedicated to the facsimile function.